You're What!
by Claude6
Summary: Wednesday meets the new student named Carter Hughes and falls for him... or is he a she?


1.

Wednesday walked into her first class of the day with her backpack slung over her shoulder. At seventeen, you would think Wednesday looked different from when she was a thirteen year old at Camp Chippewa. She lost all her baby fat and her body shifted more into a sleak hourglass shape much like her mother's.

Her hair was in their usual braids but her makeup was a little darker, with deep royal purple colored lipstick. She wore her usual black dress with the white cuffs and collar but it only came down to her thighs with long legs covered in black tights. She traded her Mary Janes and combat boots in for some laced up spiked heels. She stood tall in them, only reaching the same height as her mother in her three inch heels. She sat gracefully in her usual seat in the back but noticed a crowd at the front of the classroom.

She quickly grew tired of hearing ooh's and awe's from the obviously fake barbie doll girls in her first block class. They seemed infatuated with something, or someone. The bell soon rang and everyone took their seats furthest away from Wednesday. She smirked ever so slightly and knowing she still struck fear into their very core. She tried to focus on a new book her pulled from her bookbag, **A Thousand Painful Deaths: for Psychopathic Schizophrenics by Edward Nygma** , when she heard the most harmoniously rich voice. Glancing up, she realized there's a new student.

"...Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"Is it true you learnt how to throw knives, Carter?" One of the fake girls asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, my father taught me when I was very young." This so called "Carter" said charmingly. Wednesday just had to roll her eyes at the boy for trying to act like the dangerously adventurous bad boy. He stood to be about six foot with dark honey hair that was slicked and styled. He wore a red button up with dark colored dress pants that looked slightly baggy.

"I love the color of your eyes, Carter..." Another girl asked, completely swooned.

"Thank you." Carter answered, "but my eyes aren't as bright and beautiful as yours." His eyes were a dark chocolate brown. He smiled with a wink towards the girl making her squeal.

Ms. Nolan came into smiling widely. "Good morning class. I see you've met our new student, Carter. Welcome, Carter, why don't you take a seat next to Wednesday over there?"

As soon as she said that, Wednesday looked up and at the same time connected eyes with Carter's. Her face showed no emotion but her eyes narrowed challengingly. His smile slowly shifted into a smirk and strolls over to her. He slowly takes a seat next to her and looks forward as the lesson started. Wednesday stared doe eyed at him. Completely speechless someone dared to come this close to her willingly.

The lesson went on for what felt like hours when the bell finally rang signaling class was finally over. Wednesday stood and gathered her things, stuffing them into her bag along with her assigned homework. Carter stood as well with his new book and papers. He watched Wednesday silently before it was broken.

"What do you want?" She deadpanned.

"Wednesday, right?" He asked.

"Yes, now go away." Her voice monotonous.

"That's an odd name for an odd girl. I'm Carter."

"You're annoying me."

"Could you show me where room 13B is?"

Wednesday sighed and thought That's my next class. Before walking towards the door. Carter stood there and watched as the gothic beauty walked off. Suddenly she threw over her shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" She asked sounding very irked. Carter rushed out after her slinging his brand new backpack over his shoulder thinking to himself _Man, this is going to be a long day._

Wednesday arrived home feeling exhausted. Showing that lost puppy around really shot her nerves. She entered the living room and noticed that her four and a half year old little brother, Pubert, was duck tapped to the wall. His tiny pencil mustache atop his upper lip; he looked like a miniature Gomez Addams with his black pinstriped onesy. He giggled furiously as a knife came millimeters from his neck. She turned and saw her other little brother, Pugsley, blindfolded holding his throwing knives. He was almost fifteen and lost most of his baby fat. He still had chubbiness but muscle replace what fat he lost. He was looking more and more like their uncle each day.

Her mother, Morticia, was sitting in her chair knitting away at what looked to by a sweater with very long sleeves for Uncle LongJohn Addams. She was dressed in her usual attire and her makeup was perfection. Her father, Gomez, was leaning against the fireplace mantle smoking a cuban cigar. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and Uncle Fester walks in covered in soot and smoke spiraling off his coat. "Pubert, have you been messing with my time bombs again..?" He asked with mischief in his scratchy voice.

"Uh-huh." Was all he got out before a knife barely missed between his little legs, just missing the prized family jewels. He laughed and yelled. "Again, Brother."

Wednesday slowly relaxed a little at being home and called for Lurch for get her some ant repelent. She was feeling up for something strong and plopped her ass down on the sofa. Morticia looked up from her project and smiled slightly. She could tell her daughter was tense. "A pleasent day at school, darling..?" She asked.

"It was awful and not in the good way. There's a new student and he was attached to my hip all day. Even at lunch, he asked if any of the food in the cafeteria was eatable then proceeded to pull out his baghed lunch which had a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." She replied with a heavy sigh as Lurch entered with her drink. Her mother gasped at this and looked to her husband. Wednesday took a healthy gulp and sighed with pleasure as it burnt her throat all the way down.

"Don't worry, Paloma. It's a phase, it will pass. It's part of changing schools." Gomez chirped into the conversation, finishing off his cigar. He strolled over to his chair next to Morticia's and sat. He rested his hand on his wife's thigh.

"Yeah, like how we scared all the kids at that one school called The Academy of Unseen Arts. It just takes time, kid." Uncle Fester chimed in. He waddled away to look for his easter egg dynamite caps.

Wednesday sighed and downed the rest of her drink. I just can't get him out of my head, that little fucker.

Carter stepped out of his sleek dark green 2015 Chevy Malibu with his heavy bag on his shoulder. He unlocked the big intimidating brown door and stepped into his new house sighing heavily. "Mom, Dad? I'm home." He yelled into the silent house. He walked into the kitchen and set his bag on the counter. He slowly drug his feet to the fridge and saw a piece of paper on the fridge door. **_Be back in a few hours, sweetie. Love Mom_**. There was a recipe under the note. He forgot his parents went to a Church Power Conference. He smiled and enjoyed the quietness as he prepared something to eat. _Thank God mom taught me how to cook_. He thought as he finished adding in the seasonings. He fixed himself a big bowl and took it upstairs to his room. He sat down on his bed, ate and did his homework. When he was through eating, he set the bowl on the nightstand to take back to the kitchen later. Carter lays back against the headboard of his new room and admired it. His bed was in the far corner of his room with a window near it. To his left was a door that led to his closet, and another to lead to his provate bathroom. Between the doors was a shelf with knick knacks here and there set up in an prderly fashion. Tye fall next to that had the door that led out into the main hallway, it was closed for now. In the corner was an unused guitar on its stand. It was a 1960 sunburst acoustic guitar with natural wood color head and neck with silver frets and strings. He smiled at the instrument remembering that Christmas he received it to play with the band in church. Looking further right on the wall was two flags: the American flag and the LGBTQ flag. He frowned slightly, remembering when he was 16 and furst came out to his parents. There was nothing his father could preach that could change his mind about what gender he prefered. The floor was wood with a gigantic rug that took up most of the floor. A book shelf sat in front of his bed against the same wall. Carter sighed then picked up a book his English Lit slash Creative Writing class was working on.

Only a couple of hours or so passed before the door slammed shut, echoing throughout the whole house. "Suzie?! Carter Suzie Hughes!" A man yelled.

"Coming!" Carter sat up straight, putting his things away. He ran downstairs to the living room. "Hi, Dad. Mom. How was church..?"

"Suzie, what is this??" The man pointed to the mess at the stove and counter. He looked irritated.

"I cooked dinner.. I- I left some for you.." Carter eased out slowly.

"Suzie, this is our new house and we need to keep it clean. Thou shalt not have any unholy temple." He replied harshly emphasizing his last statement.

"Matthew, give her a break. I left her a recipe so she wouldn't starve while we were gone." A lovely looking woman stepped through the entry way from the hall. She smiled at Carter and kisses her cheek. "How was school, Sweetie? Did you make any friends?"

"It was okay, Mom. I met a girl named Wednesday. She's really creepy and scares everyone in the school."

"That's nice, hun." The woman ruffles her styled hair playfully and walked to Matthew, untying his tie.

"Martha Mae, don't you side with her. You know we must teach her discipline." He used big hand gestures like hes preaching a sermon.

"Oh Matthew, leave it be. She has enough chores as it is."

"Shut up!" He yelled. Martha steps back and looks away sighing hopelessly. Matthew turns and looks to Carter. "Suzie... clean this up. And you're grounded."

"But, Da-"

Matthew backhands Carter so hard it makes her head turn. "You will not back talk me, 'Carter." He spat out the name.

She stares off, willing the tears not to come as she stood up right. She couldn't make eye contact with him. She mutters, "I'm sorry, sir..." then started to clean up the kitchen.

Matthew storms off to his home office with his bible tucked in his arm. Martha sighs heavily as she goes over to Carter. She gently touches her arm and nudges her to the side. Carter moves over and starts rinsing the clean dishes. They washed the dishes in comfortable silent.

Margaret gently breaks the silence. "Rev. Borden dismissed him from the Board of Ministry."

Carter just nods silently.

Martha looks to her and smiles softly. "Tell me about this Wednesday girl. Is she interesting..?" This made Carter smile back and she began to tell her mother all about the scary Addams girl.

Carter entered her room in just a towel. Her hair was dripling water as she padded to her dresser in her walk in cloaet. She dropped the towel slowly and began to slip on underwear and a sports bra. Then she slipped on a tank top and pj bottoms along with some socks. Grabbing the fallen towel, she began to towel dry her hair thoroughly. Tossing the towel in her dirty hamper, she picked up the comb on top of the dresser, turned to the mirror, and began to comb her hair. When finished, she set the comb down and walked closer to the mirror. She examined her face carefully and saw a big ugly bruise beginning to form next to her eye. She sighed and reached up to each eye and took out brown colored contacts. She put the contacts away and looks in the mirror at her silver eyes. She sighs heavily and padded over to her bed, then slipped into the neatly made bed.

Laying there she stared at the ceiling thinking about Wednesday. I wonder what her home life is like. Is her parents as scary as her?... What kind of things does she eat for supper?... Thinking these things Carter slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about someone who may have a better life than her.


End file.
